Aella
Background “You were an explorer, these are the lands just to the south of Vulpecula's rather sprawling nation. You are going to find treasure and lost artifacts of power, because people said you couldn't, but in the same breath, talk about how amazing things are. You know when you bring it back things will be awesome for you and yours. You've been travelling days, and you like the rain better.” Aella has a slightly-younger sibling, Kaelen! They were born within a year of each other to parents who, several years later, managed to get themselves eaten by That Bastard. ALSO THEY HAVE A LONG LOST SIBLING IN MONO. He's Kaelen's twin. Their upbringing was fairly standard. Dead parents SORT OF SUCKED but Vulpecula is a land with many orphans, and the primary prerogative of any and all is to survive in the most awesome way possible. I MEAN, REALLY. Even before Mom and Dad went to hang with the Gentlemen, Aella was up to her neck in Doing Things. Dangling by her ankles over fifty-foot ravines (does Vulpecula HAVE fifty foot ravines?) to reach something shiny; trying to con the pants off of anybody and everybody; climbing Vorns just for the hell of it; sneaking off to (try to) invade Hydra… She and her brother took care of one another. Kaelen relied upon his unusually high IQ and sleight tricks, Aella on her well-honed ability to shank things up close and from variable distances, and both of them on a healthy dash of cunning and recklessness. And, whenever she didn't just drag him along with her on her adventures, he just. Stalked her anyway. LIKE A GOOD BRO. :|b They hooked up with Lucky's group just under a year before Aella's coming of age. Coming of age went super well, in that Aella made it back alive and well and without any missing limbs. She took the (nick)name "Yuffie" either because it means something in Vulpeculan, or because she'd just made it up and thought it sounded cool. Unlike most Vulps, she switches frequently between her birth name and her nickname. She's been wandering off ever since she could crawl, but it wasn't until she was eleven that she got it into her head to become a MAGNIFICENT TREASURE HUNTER. Probably needed some rescuing in the early years, but she’s nothing if not a quick learner. By the age of fourteen, she'd made solo-visits to Hydra, Lacerta, Pavo, and Orion. By the age of eighteen, she'd been practically everywhere. Sometimes she went with her clan (she never turned down the opportunity to travel), but she could never shake the habit of taking off alone. Timeline of Key Dates *178 - Born (Kaelen and Elian comes along ten months later; Elian is promptly given to a couple of Monoceros vacationing in Lacerta). *188 - age 10 - Coming of Age. *189 - age 11 - Sets out into the world! *192 - age 14 - Nearly eaten by a Lureman in Orion. *194 - age 16 - Tries to steal from a Lacertan river god. Almost drowns, is rescued by Aeris Feramis and nursed back to health, then goes back for a second attempt... HUGE SUCCESS. But only because she followed Aeris' advice and asked nicely. ''Gains Leviathan Scale amulet and healing ability ''Clear Tranquil. *198 - age 20 - Meets Elian and later discovers that he's a long-lost sibling. Personality Cocky, brash, rebellious, curious... Aella is a girl who runs on gut instinct and ambition—not to rule or conquer, but to prove herself, and to live. She's fairly friendly and will give almost anybody a chance, but first impressions can be hard to change. Will happily con anybody, and picks fights for fun (and profit). She's the exact opposite of generous, except on a whim... and even then she'll usually call it an IOU. Like all Vulps, she prefers everything to be on her own terms, and she has a hard time thinking about silly things like consequence. But, when trouble is looming, she pulls herself together, cracks her knuckles, and does her part to help out. Existing Relationships: TBA Category:Characters